


Grey Heroes

by HolyDemon



Category: D.Gray-man, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Second Exorcist Program, basically all the black order and hero characters, for the D.gray man background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyDemon/pseuds/HolyDemon
Summary: The war against the earl was won but the order was betrayed and most of the akuma left buried, until now. Heroes and villains need to work together to bring back the order if their world is to survive.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Grey Heroes

All Might VS All For One, the battle to decide the fate of japan, large sections of the city had been razed as the heroes fought against the shadow empire that had dominated Japan for so long. It should have been a story of good triumphing over evil, instead the Akuma woke up.

Level 1’s had come first, finally waking from their long sleep they burst from the ground and started firing indiscriminately, Hero, Villain, Civilian, all were killed in mass as even the slightest scratch caused bodies to blacken and turn to ash. Attacks proved useless, even when All Might and All For One failed to do more than knock them about. Then it evolved.

* * *

All Might coughed blood, the oval monster had seemed unbeatable with the way both his and AFO’s attacks had been ignored, then it had split open releasing an equally indestructible blade handed humanoid monster, _that could teleport_ , on the plus side it didn’t have the insta-kill bullets and seemed distracted screaming about an earl? But with his stomach spit open and no way to escape he couldn’t find any hope, his earpiece had stopped reporting hero deaths a while back and he feared it meant no one was left.

As the monster finally stopped screaming for the earl to come back and turned towards him All Might forced one last smile, “Nana I’m sorry, I couldn’t be the pillar this world needed.” Only to feel a hand clamp onto him and be teleported away before the last blow could land, All Might looked to his saviour only to gasp in shock at a wheezing AFO, his face disfigured by claw slashes.

“You! Why would you save me?!”

“Because as much as it pains me to say it, we need each other, you want to save the world and I can’t rule over ruins, the only hope we have is by working together.”

“You killed my mentor!”

“And you have done everything possible to destroy everything I have spent my whole life building. If you have a better idea, then please, share with the class.”

FUCK!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that i don't really have the time and energy for but wanted to put out there. I'll be doing this as short chapters jumping between important moments without going into to much detail so hopefully i can update semi-regularly and a better writer will like the idea and flesh it out better than i can.
> 
> please tell me what you think of the idea


End file.
